Everything Started In A Fateful Night
by Dr. Punpun
Summary: This will be the story of Gajeel after he and Levy finally became one, and after Gajeel claimed the woman as his one and only mate. Watch what follows to the group of mages, and see what happens to anyone that dared step in the two of them. Rated M for a small lemon at the beginning and some gore.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for posting this, as I promised I'd work on the LaLu one on my free time, but this story has just appeared out of nowhere on my mind and I could not not write it, you must try to understand. Also, there are times where there might be signs of yaoi between Gajeel and Lily, but it is all purely platonic, and I tried to make it seem so the best I could.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Fairy Tail franchise, created and in the property of Hiro Mashima. ****This fic is my pure intake on the Dragon's Mate theme, any similarity with other fanfic is coincidental.**

* * *

Her scent sent him to overdrive. Having her beneath him, having her feel every little thing in his body, was all such a beautiful, no, perfect, picture. Her moans weren't helping either, she kept screaming his name, begging for something more, something he proposefully wasn't giving to her.

Eventually, her prayers were heard, her brown eyes were staring wide-eyed, as he entered her. Warmth envelloped around his member, as the woman beneath him tightened around him, making a wonderful sensation indeed. There just was something missing, the blue-haired woman wasn't moaning as loud as she could, something that clearly had to change.

The tall, buffed man grinned and started to nip and kiss her neck, leaving behind some very red marks, as well as an even louder and lustier woman. It was truly remarkable how the usually calm mage would be able to scream so loudly a man's name. Fortunately, nobody was around the room or close to it to hear all the screams she was making. Nobody but the two of them was there to hear the almsot echo-like sounds leaving the little woman's mouth.

A mix of the words 'Gajeel' and 'Levy' was becoming more and more current, both just didn't seem to be able to hold themselves back anymore. They were just going at it like wild animals, and they couldn't seem to mind. This became even more evident when the man showed his row of teeth, as they sunk to again to the woman's neck, but this time leaving more than just a simple mark. This time, it broke the skin like a piece of paper and blood came out of it, painting both the teeth and the place where they were residing in a rich red, that started to change.

The blood started to contentrate around the holes, a small swirl forming, as a mark was made. What was called a 'Dragon's Mating Mark'. From now on, the two of them would be inseparable, like true mates between the beast's world. The blood finally stopped, making the shape of two swords sroosing and a shiled behind, the symbol of the Iron Dragon.

Now, there would be nobody who wouldn't recognize the woman as Gajeel's, nobody who would try to take her, they would smell his manly smell, feel the dangerous magic radiating from the mark, and see that the woman was taken. There would be no one coming between their way to separate them, as they were now a pair until the end of their days.

At least, that's what he thought.

It was now proven only to be half right. The mark didn't do jack-shit now.

Levy was dead.

Gajeel had decided the best course of action, the best way to protect the mage, was to take her with him when going on missions. When the two of them were together, there should have been nothing to stop them from defeating whomever it would be they had to defeat, but that just had to be an illusion, didn't it? That just had to be the product of their own carelessness and vanity.

Gajeel, obviously, wasn't trying to push his luck, and he wouldn't ever just take the woman of his dreams on S-Class missions, even though she had long since passed the exams. He didn't want to trust the description, and purely believed that doing a few more mission was better than sending them to a dangerous mission just because it would pay more. Levy would often say otherwise, believing he was just being needlessly overprotective, but would always forgive him, as it was, all in all, a better paid job that would put their lives in more risk than necessary.

The duo and their exceed, Lily, went on their next mission. It was a simple one that only required them to protect some guys cross a forest to reach another city. And it had been pretty calm. These kinds of missions were like that most of the times, it was just the client's paranoia, so there was no surprise when the city was at sight and there had been no kinds of struggle.

But that was a lie, they just had to be the unlucky ones.

Once they finally arrived to the city, they were immeadiately ambushed by what seemed to be, in Gajeel's trained eyes, a hundred. No, wait, make that two hundred, now, four hundred, no, five hundred. Gajeel realised what happened far too late, the two mages had been druged. He took too long to know that, as he saw, before his eyes, Levy fall to the ground, colour drained from her skin. Gajeel looked around, trying to be as attemptive as possible, and he saw Lily, also unconscious, being grabbed by the tail by the people they were supposed to protect. It had all been a trap, and Gajeel cursed under his breath, as he fell to the ground as well.

Once the Dragon Slayer woke up again, he was in a room, only lit by flickering lights on the ceiling. Gajeel processed the situation, until he completely flipped and tried to turn his arms into iron swords, so he could completely destroy whatever it was that was keeping him there, but he soon realised nothing was turning into anything. No iron was being created, no members were hardening, but the worst part was that the contact between him and the Dragon Mating Mark was broken, and he had no way of knowing where was his precious one.

He didn't know just how long had it been ever since he was stuck there. He was weak and sore and couldn't pull hard enough for the chains to break and set himself free no matter what he did. He suddenly smelt someone coming, though he couldn't hear them. Eventually, the door opened, and a familiar face showed up. It was Lily.

"Gaj- GAJEEL, THANK GOD I FOUND YOU," he screamed, even though he was pretty beat up, like Gajeel himself was, "Are you ok?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MATTER?! YOU FOUND ME, LET'S FIND LEVY!" Gajeel snapped, making Lily flinch slightly, but quickly broke the chains with the sword on his back.

The two quickly ran, Gajeel was still unable to sense his mate, but he figured, or hoped, since she was wearing the magic cancelling chains, the mark wouldn't work. He was indeed right, but that wasn't the only thing that was stopping it. As he found out at one of the last doors. He saw it, his loved one for six months now, on the floor, her clothes completely ripped apart, her skin a combination of blue and red, but no creamy white Gajeel was so fond off.

That was when his world broke apart.

Gajeel processed this slowly, before completely breaking down. He would get his revenge. He started to run again, leaving a shocked exceed behind. It was safe to say Gajeel was completely void of any rational thought, he was just looking for any new smells, trying to look for the right men, or any men. He would kill them. One might think the best way to go was to calm down and make them live through painful torture, but Gajeel wasn't having any of that. Any men, any women, any leaving creature would suffer under his wrath, if they could survive the first strike, than all the better for him, but he wasn't going to held himself back for such a trivial thing like prolonguing their death, even though the pain might be greater for them that way. That was just not how he worked.

But, in the end, all the people had already gone out the building, so he did what any man would do. He went to the city.

He, still void of any human emotion except bloodlust, was going to make them appear. He started attacking from house to house, from bar to bar, he was looking for anybody with a smell even close to the one in the building.

That was the basement of a public building, though. That meant there were a lot of people who went there and gain a bit of the smell, said people who were immeadiately cut down by Gajeel's blades upon his sight. The city was raided by the man and the survivors were getting too close to half the original population, even though, unknown to him, the true villains had gone when Lily was released. Nobody in the city could even see him before being immeadiately cut down, their blood spraying all over the floor and the man. After a minute, Gajeel was only a red shadow of himself, swinging around the buildings with iron ropes he made on the spot.

The town mayor tried to call any mages, and so, as they were the strongest, he immeadiately requested for Fairy Tail's assistance for the fastest man in the guild. Laxus, with his Lightning Transportation, was, therefore, the best mage for the job, as he quickly dashed through the skies upon calling. The guild had been informed that there was some monster going around killing any man or woman or even children he found, it had obviously made Laxus go at full speed.

He still took enough time for Gajeel to reduce the town's population to half when he arrived, the monster not showing any sign of slowing down. Laxus caught a scent very rich in iron, which he assumed had been because of the blood, not even imagining it actually came from the very Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail.

Once he finally caught on the monster, he hit him full force with his lightning, making him stop to the ground. He got close to the man, and saw who was behind all of the murders. "Gajeel? Is tha- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" he screamed, "DO YOU THINK I'M HEALING THEM OR SOME SHIT?! THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT INNOCENT, THEY'RE ANYTHING BUT! THEY HAVE TO BE-" Gajeel was interrupted by a current of lightning going thorugh his body, sending him to the ground. He quickly got up again and activated his Iron Shadow Mode, then sending one of his cubs towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

It was too slow, as Laxus had been able to jump before it could reach him. He coated himself with Lightning, as if using his transportation, and sped to Gajeel's body, who couldn't react and was grabbed by the blonde man. Laxus sent him to a building, never letting go, and once he arrived to the sky, he turned around so that Gajeel would be back to the ground and used his Lightning Dragon's Jaw, sending torrents and torrents of electricity with Gajeel between them to the ground, causing a cloud of dust upon contact.

Once said cloud cleared up, Gajeel could be seen, still up, almost unfazed other than some bruises here and there. Laxus looked surprised, he knew ever since he made a mark with Levy, he would have got stronger, a lot stronger in fact, but Laxus had also made a contract, with a woman with the same amount of Ethernano, if not more, so he should have the same boost. Why was Gajeel so strong, then?

Gajeel moved again, turning into a shadow, and started to roam on the ground. Seeing this, Laxus took protection in the sky, elevating himself using his lightning. In the skies, he tried to look for a moving a shadow, but he found none at first glance. Until he smelt something, something behind him, which made him turn, and there was Gajeel in the air, his leg already moving for a swift kick. Laxus took the hit, surprised at turn of events that unfolded, as he was sure even his Iron Shadow Mode had to stay on the ground, not like a real Shadow Dragon Slayer.

He had been flying and destroyed the building where it all started. That was when a new scent came to him. He could identify someone, someone who he knew would make Gajeel stop. As the building was already destroyed, he used all his strength to open a whole on the ground to the basement, where he could smell the place where Levy was.

He started running, and encountered Lily just staring at the room where he knew was Levy. He entered the room, shocked at the revelation. Shocked, but finally understood Gajeel's insane power up that made him able to replicate the Shadow's flying capability and resist to his lightning. He was fueled by the rage of losing his mate. His life partner. Laxus knew he couldn't imagine, and would rather not imagine his Guildmate's pain, and he also knew that what he was doing was wrong on many levels, but now the Lightning Dragon Slayer just couldn't fight the man.

If he lost his mate, he would blame it all on the city, who should have been atentive, who should have noticed suspicious movements, and would gladly electrify the whole city, he guessed that Gajeel was doing the best he could to give them the same fate. He looked to his side, there was Gajeel's partner, Lily. The exceed had befriended the woman as well, and was actually pretty close to her. So close, her death made him not even notice the commotion outside or Laxus coming in.

He remembered why he had come to the place and quickly sped to the roof. He knew, now, he would hesitate in defeating Gajeel, which might bring him to his own loss, but he couldn't just let him do as he pleased. Or could he? _"I would do the same thing, I'm not in a place to stop Gajeel- NO, what he's doing is wrong, no matter what, killing is never an option. Especially if you're in Fairy Tail! You would know better than that, you would be better than that!"_

He sped through the corridor, and arrived to the same hole he went through. Once he got out, he realised Gajeel was too far gone. He was no longer the strong man he once was. He was kneeling in front of him, the scent reminding him of the reason he started all of this. He was crying. He river of tears washing his face, as it dripped to his shirt, soaking it.

He then raised his hand, pointing a finger at his head.

Gajeel, after six months of training with his mate, had gained an ability, where his fingers would become iron needles, kind of like an ice picker. He could then shoot at buildings, making a metal rope connecting his hand to the building, allowing him to swing around with an amazing speed. He would use his shadow to be able to focus more on where to go. It was this ability that allowed him to move to everyone in the city and kill everyone in a record time.

It means that, now, he was about to shoot himself.

* * *

**That's the end now, tell me what you thought of it.**

**Also, how many of you were fooled by the description. Bet you thought this would be a fluffy GaLe story, full of romance and wonderful stuff. Doesn't this just scream of fluffy bits.**

**I don't know how long it will take me to produce more content, it might take a while, but this is going to be a really short one, a three-shot at best.**

* * *

_Original Description (here if I change it and the next rant won't make sense without knowing this)_

_This will be the story of Gajeel after he and Levy finally became one, and after Gajeel claimed the woman as his one and only mate. Watch what follows to the group of mages, and see what happens to anyone that dared step in the two of them. Rated M for a small lemon at the beginning and some gore._

* * *

**All right, so, after reading a guest's review, I realise that I put up what can be seen as a very misleading description, so allow me to defend myself: I did not know there was a tragedy category, I always thought Hurt/Comfort was the one to use in these kinds of cases, and I mean it when I say I would put it had I seen it, I just figured it wasn't there, I'm truly sorry about that; now for the description itself, if you read it again, you'll see it happens what it is there, this is set after Gajeel and Levy become mates, this is what happens to them in their future and this is the story about what Gajeel will do to the ones who put in between the two mages, and I did put the warning for some gore, and some gore was what you got. It's not that much, you have to admit, but it is rated M, some gore in it might be too descriptive to you. And one more thing, I am the one to decide how I word these kinds of things, and I decided to put it up like I did because there is a reality present in these kinds of stories that people just keep forgetting: If a mate dies, it's the end of the other; that is to say, the description, as I've already explained, is not that further from the truth, is just a truth you're not used to seeing, and you have to be, people need to realise the real danger of using the one-and-only-mate card.**

**However, if more people tell me to change the description, I will do so, gladly in fact, because I will have more opinions to work with.**

* * *

**Review, and I might get inspired to write this faster XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again!**

* * *

_"So, now, Gajeel will take his life away from himself, ain't that just the perfect time to hesitate?" _Laxus thought, watching as Gajeel kept crying and trembling, his finger still pointing to his temple, _"Well, I have to stop this, but how? The only way would be telling him something that he still had to live for, but what is that thing? C'mon Laxus, you can do this, just think you lost Lucy. You lost your mate, you saw her body bruised and covered in blood, she left you in this- in this world," _Laxus started to get infuriated, even though it was just a mental picture, _"Okay, she left you, nothing in her claim, you have no children to take care of or some mission Lucy would want you to do, think of something else. You do have a grandfather, but the same thing can't be said about Gajeel, something else. The guild, who would be incredibly mad at him for doing something this unforgivable, no matter the conditions, something else. Your personal team, who respects you and loves you, who you don't care about because they can't understand your pain, no one can, they are of no use to you! SOMETHING ELSE! You want to honor her memory, and you are going to compesate for having destroyed a whole city, even though you just lost the angel that gave you light, and killing yourself will give others the opportunity to imagine you died with her and had nothing to do with the accident- NO, THAT'S NOT IT! SOMETHING ELSE, ANYTHING ELSE!"_

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" Laxus looked behind, and then down, to see a familiar, black exceed, as he walked to his partner, slightly shaking, ignoring the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" he asked, but his question fell on deaf ears, as Gajeel kept staring to the ground, not able to react in any way to other people, "Please, don't do it. I can't lose you as well. I just lost someone important, I can't lose two-"

"Well, TOUGH SHIT," Gajeel finally blurted out, surpring Laxus, as he was sure the trembling man wouldn't be listening, "This is the fate I chose. I marked Levy, I turned her into a part of myself, and turned myself into a part of her soul. Now, I lost that little part of myself, the light that shined through me, and made me truly happy. What am I supposed to do, now?! Now, a part of me is gone, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Avenge her."

"What?" Gajeel asked, surprised by Lily's request.

"Avenge her, we can't let this go unnoticed, we have to defeat-"

"Kill them," Gajeel said, starting to stand up, "Thank you, Lily, needed that-"

"Hang on, you're not really serious, are you?" Laxus tried to protest, "That's bullshit, you're trying to tell me you're actually going to hunt down and kill MORE people, after what you just did here?!"

"So, what?" Gajeel looked sternly at the taller mage, who tried to turn towards the black exceed, where he saw that the beast was nervous about this as well.

_"I see," _he thought_ "he just doesn't want to lose another friend again, but I still can't let them do this,"_ he tried again, saying, "Tell me, Gajeel, what will you do if Fairy Tail tries to protect killing them? We could help you defeat them, but you can't just go and kill them-"

"You can't judge," Lily said, knowing Gajeel wasn't hearing any of that crap. He didn't bother looking at the man again, he just started to walk, lost in his thoughts without so much as a care about what was happening around him, only focused on moving forwards. Whilst that was happening, Lily had activated his Aera and had gone to face Laxus to answer his claims, "You might be a Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail, mated with someone, but it doesn't matter in the end. You can't judge what a man like that would do if you've never been in the same situation, not until you went through the same kind of pain before. You can indeed say that what we're doing is illegal, but you cannot say it is wrong."

"Then you stop him. You have to, when he accomplishes this, he won't have anywhere to go. Fairy Tail will excommunicate him once they find out about what he did," Laxus tried to reason, though knowing that it was almost without a doubt a lost cause.

"I just gave him a mission. To find the group of people in charge of doing this as well as the actual killing, it will take a while, after that, I'll think of something else."

"LILY!" Gajeel called, alerting the exceed and the blonde man, "We have to do a stop before we go and find those guys. I'm going to leave Fairy Tail."

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Lily was seen flying through the skies to a certain, very popular Guild. In his hurry, his partner, Gajeel, decided there wasn't any need for them to travel by train, considering that it'd be way faster going with his Shadow Mode. In total, it would take them thirty minutes to arrive to the town, but Lily was still pretty tired, so he had to make some breathers every now and then.

Laxus was left behind, he had to take care of any survivors between the ones hit by Gajeel's unforgiving blades. As he stared down at the pained expressions from the alive ones, he couldn't help but to curse Gajeel and his lack of control. And though he did call Gajeel the definition of mad, he couldn't blame him at all. An overflowing state of happiness at one moment, and the next the equal amount of misery, a change like that is bound to cause the madness to overflow and take over the man. He wasn't sure if he himself would be able to hold back some thing like that.

Gajeel and Lily had finally returned to the place they used to call home, with people they used to call friends, and as they got closer and closer to the door, Lily said, "This is it, Gajeel, we're going to go in and you'll be the center of attention, especially because of those clothes," he said, looking at the stains of blood in his partner's clothes. "They will figure out that you were the one who did that massacre."

"So? If they want to stop me, they're welcome to try. They won't try to kill me, but I can't say I won't."

"Are you really telling me you'll kill them just like that? I don't believe that, you're not evil, Gajeel."

Gajeel remained quiet, as they sat at the stairs that would lead to the doors of Fairy Tail. Finally, he said, "Maybe I'm not evil, maybe I am. Maybe right now it doesn't matter, Levy was what mattered in my life. Friends, family, potential happiness in general seem to be incredibly far away, and I'm not strong enough to reach it, nor do I think I will reach it any time soon."

"Then I'll help you along the way, and the first step is letting go of those homicidal tendencies, if anything happens, rely on me to help you and I'll be the one to fight your battles."

"It doesn't work like that. If I let you do it, then I'll rely to much on you. If that happens, when you're not around, I'll be alone again-"

"Then I won't leave your side-"

"STOP IT! Lily, look at me, I just killed an entire village on the mere prospect of relief to wash over. I'm a murderer now, and to go back on that past something I must do alone. If I can't, I'll die or rot in prison."

"Nobody will go to prison, even if you do, even if you find yourself in a prison, I'll help you get out! You'll be okay, I promise, now, let's face them!" Lily said, trying to do some sort of inspirational speech, and it just made Gajeel turn to the doors again.

He pushed them, and saw them. The Fairy Tail mages, all of them going around and doing what they usually do. Some were onn a big brawl, others on a simple table, talking to each other, and others just spending some time resting. It seemed like nobody had heard of what Gajeel had done, or even noticed him come in, for that matter. Which was good, Gajeel didn't want to be seen by anyone at the moment.

He walked casually through the building and went up the stairs, gaining a few looks from other people but nothing too bothering. He went to the Master's office and knocked. The man still had some manners when it comes to social conduct.

"Come in," the old man in the room said.

"Hey, I'm here to report on my last mission," Gajeel said. Even though he was acting the same as usual, Makarov knew somethign was off, yet he could not tell just what exactly it was.

"I just came from the city where you sent Laxus."

"WHAT?!" he screamed. "Gajeel, what happened there?! Was it happening when you arrived? Were you able to find the mage causing it, and defeated it?"

"I was the one who caused it."

Makarov abruptly calmed down and was standing perfectly still, to the point Gajeel asked himself whether or not the old man was having a stroke. Makarov's face was one of pure confusion. Until he started putting everything together.

Gajeel was more broody than usual, his magic just felt darker than usual, and then there were Lily's pained expressions. Truly, this man did cause a massacre. The Fairy Tail member who did most development into fitting in to the guild caused such a thing. It was unforgivable, so all he had to know was the reason why he did what he did and then he could be on his merry way to prison, as he sure as hell wouldn't be staying in Fairy Tail.

"If what you say is true, tell me what was your motive?" Makarov asked, while looking straight in the eyes of the man in front of him.

The next words he spoke were spoke in complete silence. In contrast, the very three words, as the man was moving his lips, were heard in such a high volume that the whole body of the man trembled. Funny how such a simple sentence could cause such a disturbance in the whole of a being. "Levy is dead."

The great Fairy Tail Master's head fell, and he was just looking at the ground.

How could this happen? It was a question that kept resounding around him. The woman who was so little, kind and nice to everyone. The one who proved to everyone that through enough dedication they can become one of the strongest mages of the strongest guild. And lately, she had been so happy with her life. She had found her perfect man, she was a strong, capable mage and she was on her way to settle down and have a great family. Yup, she told him that she was a month pregnant two weeks ago. She hasn't yet told Gajeel, because she wanted for it to be a special memory, so she had started to plan a little date for them. But now, now nothing mattered, given her current state.

Even in Makarov's head, he couldn't tell himself the three words Gajeel had told him. They just didn't make sense, and for them to be put together like that, it was just too much. Now, he was wondering just how much Gajeel was husrting, how much he had fallen in despair, to say those words withour flinching.

However, that was not enough reason. The pain he was put through has been spread throughout so many other men. It's true, Levy was gone, but so many children, women, men were as well. How many families did this man in front of him caused? Makarov couldn't tell, but he knew something. His punishment will still stand.

"Master Makarov, may I come in?" A soft voice came through the closed door. Makarov let her and the door was opened and revealed the Fairy Tail's bartender, Mirajane. "Hello, everyone. Gajeel, Lahar, the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, is calling for you."

Gajeel left the room, right after the Mirajane had finished her sentence. Once he appeared outside the Master's office, everyone's eyes were already dead on him.

"Gajeel Redfox, you are under arrest!" Lahar said in an authoritative manner, in front of a whole army wearing the Council uniforms, but oddly, not Doranbolt.

"I see, would you tell me the charges?"

"You, Gajeel Redfox, have caused the deaths of 341 deaths total in the village you were last residing. This information came directly from the man sent by this guild, Laxus Dreyar!"

The sentence brought a bunch of gasps and whispers from all around the guild. Unsurprisingly, of course, Gajeel knew they would react in a similar manner. He also expected Laxus to tell out on him to the Council.

"Another thing," Gajeel started, and got a suspicious glare from Lahar, "Where's that guy that also works with you? The one who was secretly spying on us?"

"Doranbolt, you mean. He is absent at the moment."

"So, in other words, all you've got to protect yourself is that little army, is it not?"

"That is wrong. All the ones present are my army. If this guild sees an act of aggresion against the men from the Council, they are obligated by law to be of help. That is, after all, the thing that distinguishes them from Independent Guilds, they get some previleges, but have to be of service to us in cases like this one."

"And you think they are fast enough? At least before, you had a guy that could goddamn teleport, now you've got nothing but people who can get around at normal speeds, except one or another. Think they are fast enough to stop me from leaving?"

"Just you try."

"So obvious," he said, as he jumped forward at full speed. He quickly closed the gap between himself and Lahar, but could not quite arrive next to the said man. Instead, he stopped abruptly at a wall.

"People who have killed others cannot pass," Gajeel read out loud. "I see, so you expected this to happen and you put up a rune to stop me."

"Yes, and I also must thank you. I was afraid the mages here would not believe me, and would have tried to battle me , but since you got caught in this rune, that proves what I said is true."

"It couldn't be helped."

"You're awfully calm for somebody who is going to prison."

"That's because I won't go to prison. As simple as that, no matter how many times you try to catch me."

"What makes you think so?"

"You'll see, but, for now, let's just talk," Gajeel said, as he sat down, all eyes foccused on him, "What exactly do you do?"

"We arrest mages, any mage that has broken the rules will be punished."

"Good answer. You're saying you yourselves don't punish mages, isn't that so?"

"The punishment is indeed not done by us but by a different group who act independently from us."

"So, in order words, you never fight mages. What does that tell about your experience in battle?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Yes, I am. But tell me something else, who is the one to do the research on the people you'll arrest?"

_"Gajeel, what are you planning?" _Lily thought, starting to get worried.

"It is also not us. All we do is move to the field and arrest the mages."

"So what happens if they are yet to be defeated?"

"I'm going to answer all you questions to see if we'll be done. Once it is done, you will tell me why you want this information. The complain about a mage is done, a mission made by the Council is sent to a Guild, usually it is requested by one doing the complaint, but sometimes it is not. After this, the mages of the Guild are supposed to take care of said criminal and then call for us to arrest them. We transport them to the base, where the Punshment Force wil take care of them."

"So basically, we're back to the initial statement. Against mages, you yourselves have no experience in battle, the criminals are served to you in a silver plater, you just have to take them to somewhere else."

"What does that have to do with anything? We already told you, all the members in this guild will defend us if need be, not to mention you are stuck in that cell already. After a while, you'll be to exhausted to move, we'll take you then."

"Hell will freeze before that happens. Especially since you'll be then in a minute."

"What-" Gajeel jumped again, this time the rune was lowered, surprising everyone. Gajeel transformed his arm into a sword and closed the gap between it and Lahar. The tip of the blade was touching the slim man's neck, while the rest of the sword was touching his torso.

"It was stupid of you to assume that Levy didn't teach me how to write over these stupid runes. And it was ridiculous if you thought I couldn't smell the guy standing behind the counter of the bar, Doranbolt, was it? Listen here anybody moves this guy here is a goner, you saw the rune, you can believe that I'm goddamn serious about this!"

"Gajeel..." Lily whipered to himself.

"All right, so here's what we want-"

"We?"

"Me and my little partner, Lily, the black cat over there," Lahar's eyes adverted quickly to the mentioned Exceed, and then foccused on the man in front of him again, "He has wings and can fly pretty damn fast, while I have Shadow Mode. Basically, you can say we are pretty damn fast, as such, we're easy to miss. You let us go now, and pretend to be looking for me, and me and Lily will go to our merry way to wherever we want. How about it?"

"OF COURSE NOT! WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M IN DANGER, THAT MEANS I'LL STOP MY DUTY?! DON'T BE A-"

"You're right, you're one of those goody-tissue kinda guys. So tell me, you don't mind, but what if I kill the whole army?"

"That would be going to war against the Council, even if you're strong, going against such a force would be pure suicide."

"Is that so? I see, of course, if I start it, the Dark Guilds will soon react as well. The first strike has been made against the ones that imposed the destruction of their liberties. A full war of Mage versus Dark Mage will start, something of such a proportion that it will basically ruin everything about the country. Economy will fall, no buildings for people to live in. It will become a wasteland with only a few million survivors out of the billions residing here. Tell me, do you want that to happen? Is your precious justice still worth protecting, even if there is nothing left?"

"You can't predict such a thing to happen-"

"I may not, but I can make it happen. You decide. Oh, and I can tell you I really am not bluffing when I say this."

"Grrr, fine, you can go."

"Thanks a lot. C'mon Lily."

* * *

**Another chapter. I've also updated my other story, be sure to check them out XD No, I'm kidding, obivously.**

**Also, jesus fucking christ, this is hard to write. Gajeel and Lily are so against the ones you see in the show, it almost pains me to write like this. If you see a tragedy FT fanfic that you like, you favourite that shit, if they're anything like me, who like the anime for its light-heartedness, then they're having an incredible tough time writing this. Give them some support, c'mon.**


End file.
